I'm Sick: a oneshot
by feekguitar21
Summary: Jude has some secrets she just needs to let out. Finally, her chance. Who will be there to help her through it? I suck at summaries! I say, you just read it! PLEASE R&R!


**Hey. So. Yeah. I just put out a oneshot, like yesterday. Found out from some people, that it was bad (my mom, and some friends). I'm sorry if "Love. Such A Funny Word" was that bad. They told me it was, sorry for that! Anyway! Here's another oneshot. I also wrote this quickly, so...I'm not sure how it turned out. I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Instant Star...**

* * *

Jude walked down the steps, her bed hair waving in front of her face. Taking a hand and shoving it behind her ear, she made her way to the kitchen. Her friends would be her any second. The same one's that she hadn't seen for years: Cassie, Beth, Alison, Austin, and Kris. They were also bringing along they're friend, Tanya, and her boyfriend Tommy. Jude decided, to not feel so left out, to bring her best friend Kat. Speed, her boyfriend, would possibly make an appearance.

Jude opened the fridge and saw a large bowl of vanilla pudding. Grabbing a small glass bowl, and spoon, she scooped the pudding out, and went to the living room to begin eating. She sat there, eat-swalow-eat-swallow, looking around the small room. Remotes were scattered along the coffee table, dog toys thrown on the carpet.

Hearing a knock on the door, Jude set her bowl down on the table, and walked over to the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted with familiar faces. After everyone said their 'hi's and 'hello's, and Jude met Tommy and Tanya, they all sat around the living room. Tired of the silence, and no moving, Jude got up and started to clean. She placed the remotes in the basket, the toys in a box. She picked up a VHS, and put it in the cabinet, along with an empty CD case. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang, and Kat walked in. "Hey!" she greeted everyone. Noticing Jude cleaning, she spoke again. "Oh, no. How long has she been doing this?" Jude looked up at her. "Not long. Is it okay, that I like things clean?" Kat shook her head. "Not when it's you." Jude smiled, and Kat let out a chuckle. No one else did anything. What the hell were they talking about?

"Her doctor says she has a case of OCD, and she's a major perfectionist." Kat explained. The group of people let out 'oh's and continued their aid of silence. Jude sighed, and stood up to answer the door, which was knocked upon earlier. "Speed!" Jude hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Uh, hey. What's up with your hair?" Jude touched her head. "I just woke up not long ago. Haven't gotten to it yet." Speed gave a disgusted look, and nodded. "And this?" Speed motioned her body. She wore elmo pj pants, and a disney world t-shirt, dated back to ten years earlier. "My pajamas? What's wrong with them?" Speed shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Who are all these people?" Speed asked, smiling and looking over her shoulder. Pushing Jude to the side, he made his way to her former friends. Jude felt tears burn the rims of her eyes, but hid them. Looking around the room, her eyes met Tommy's, who had a look of worry, and concern. She fake smiled, and went to sit down. "Speed. That was my sopt. Get up!" Jude feigned annoyance, but then smiled. It quickly faded with Speed's response. "Sit on the floor. Not that big a deal." She nodded and sat down on the flush carpet.

"Jude, get me a drink." Jude looked up from her hands she had been staring at for the past 10 minutes, to see Speed motioning toward the fridge. "Why can't you get it?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "I'm having a conversation. You. You're just staring at your hands..." he said, before talking to Cassie again. Jude sighed, but got up anyway.

Jude handed Speed his drink. "Uh, Jude. You know I hate Gatorade! Water! Can't you ever remember that?" Speed got up angrily, and went back to the kitchen to replace his wrong order. Jude took the chance, and took back her seat. When Speed walked back in the kitchen, he grew even more aggitated. "Jude, get up. That's my spot." Jude laughed. "It was my spot first. Sit on the floor." She smiled. Speed licked his lips. "Jude, can I talk to you upstairs?" Jude smiled, thinking she'd get a kiss. "Okay." Speed made his way up the stairs, followed by Jude.

When they were upstairs, Jude went in for a kiss. Speed took a hold of her arms tightly, squeezing off circulation. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Jude started to panic. "Speed..." Speed pushed her, and Jude stumbled off the top step. Before falling, she grabbed a hold of the railing. Staring at Speed with wide eyes, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Taking a bottle, she popped in a pill, and drank it with a water set inside the fridge.

While she walked back into the living room, Jude saw Speed's retreating back. Jude rolled her eyes, and took her spot on the couch. "Jude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Jude snapped. "Something IS wrong, Jude. What did Speed say?" Kat urged on. "Nothing is wrong!" Jude said angrily. She started to smile, and a laugh came out. "Nothing's wrong." she said through a giggle. Kat's eyes widened. Kat ran into the kitchen, wiping the grin off Jude's face. When Kat came back, she was holding a bottle. "What is this Jude? You said you stopped! You said you quit this! Have you even taken your medicine? Huh?" Kat screamed, while throwing pills at Jude. "You haven't stopped anything have you? Not the drugs, or the smoking." Kat went into the next room over, the dining room, and came out with an almost finished bottle of vodka. "OR DRINKING!" Jude's face went eerily serious, and her eyes went lazy. Her head twitched to the left, several times. "Damnit Jude! Who are you? When you finally get your head on your shoulders, call me. But as of right now, I never want to see you again!"

"Jude..." Alison reached out a hand. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. "I'm crazy..." Alison chuckled. "Anyone who does the things you do is crazy." Jude shook her head, and looked at her slowly. "You don't get it! I'm crazy!" Jude said, putting her finger to her head. Everything was silent for about ten minutes, when Jude's voice came again. "You always see on TV, those psycho killers. You always think, 'how can someone be so crazy, as to kill someone, and not have their lives haunted, for the rest of their life?' But me... I know. I know how their brain works. I've never killed anyone, but I know why they would. It's how I think. It started out with a light case of OCD, and grew. I haven't taken my medicine in three months." Jude smiled and lauged. "A doctor told me, that my insanity was caused by a tumor, placing pressure on the left side of my brain. They said it's growing, and growing. Surgery is a way to remove it, but with the consequence of death. I can't die. Even the killer with the most murders on their record, is scared of dying. I can't die!" Jude paused, as tears flowed down her face. "I'm too scared..." Cassie got up. "I'm leaving." she walked to the door, followed by Beth, Alison, Austin, Kris, and Tanya. "Come on Tommy." Tommy looked between the group of friends, and Jude. "We can't just leave her. Everyone has done that. We need to be her friend." He tried reasoning. "She's a psycho, Tommy! She'll probably kill us in our sleep or something." Tommy looked at Jude. Jude looked up, bit her bottom lip, and looked back down, indicating a possibility.

"It doesn't matter. She needs you, she needs US!" Everyone shook their heads. "Leave me alone." Everyone looked at Jude. They were now all scared. The voice she had used reminded them of the exercist. "Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She threw her glass bowl at the group, who immediatly ran from the home. Jude ran up the stairs and into her room, plopping herself down on her bed. "Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone!" She kept muttering to herself.

Tommy jogged up to Jude's room, unable to comprehend what was happening. She saw Jude sitting on the edge of the bed. Timidly, he sat next to her. Jude stopped speaking, and looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes. Roughly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slamming him down on the bed. At first he was stunned, but soon wrapped his arms around her, as well. "Shhh, shh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. We'll get you help, we'll get you in the hospital, and you'll get the surgery. You'll be fine..." He whispered. "I'm so scared." Jude stated, shaking her head. "I know. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we can do it together okay?" She looked up at Tommy. "Will you be there? Holding me hand?" She sniffed. He looked at her with sad eyes. "I'll never let go." he whispered. Jude burried her head back into his chest, and cried some more. "Thank you!" She mumbled into his chest. "For what?" Tommy asked, stroking her hair. "For not leaving me, like everyone else..."

The End.

* * *

**So. I'm hoping that was better than my previous tries at oneshots. Hehe. Anyway. Please please please review! I really wanna know what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
